1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery and a mixed molten liquid.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, a battery has been proposed, wherein a nitroxyl compound serving as a positive electrode active material is dissolved in an electrolytic solution in which LiPF6 serving as a supporting electrolyte is contained in ethylene carbonate or the like serving as an organic solvent (refer to PTL 1, for example). It is disclosed that, in this battery, the nitroxyl compound dissolved in the electrolytic solution exerts a catalytic effect on the lithium metal surface of a negative electrode and, thereby, dendrite growth on the negative electrode surface can be suppressed to improve the cycle characteristics of charge and discharge. Meanwhile, a battery has been proposed, wherein a nitroxyl compound serving as an additive is contained in an electrolytic solution in which LiPF6 serving as a supporting electrolyte is contained in ethylene carbonate or the like serving as an organic solvent (refer to PTL 2, for example). In this battery, degradation in a nonaqueous electrolytic solution caused by decomposition of a solvent is suppressed by the nitroxyl compound, so that the cycle characteristics and the storage characteristics of a secondary battery are improved.